


Just as bad

by kimheebyul



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Two X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimheebyul/pseuds/kimheebyul
Summary: This is not the first time they invited Taekwoon to their bed, not the second, nor the third.





	Just as bad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a sequel to my dearest [theirblinggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/)'s [나쁜 넘 (Bad guy)](https://theirblinggirl.livejournal.com/7661.html), but it can stand on its own,  
> as there isn't much plot.  
> This one is old, back from 2013 :")  
> I had no beta-reader, so sorry for the mistakes.

It’s not their first time.

This is not the first time they invited Taekwoon to their bed, not the second, nor the third.

‘And most definitely not the last one either.’ Eunyoung thinks as she’s watching her boyfriend and his best friend making out on their bed. 

Hakyeon’s hands run up and down on Taekwoon’s naked, muscular back continually, sometimes grabbing that athletically perfect ass, but it’s not his boyfriend that Eunyoung is watching. It’s Taekwoon. 

His moves are sure, firm, a little bit dominating, exactly the way Hakyeon needs them to be. Nothing similar to those tentative, inexperienced, shy touches he made the first few times, unsure how to pleasure another man, having never done so before. He clearly felt uncomfortable then, even if or exactly because it was Hakyeon underneath him, his _bestie_ , as the slightly older one likes to refer himself playfully. 

Now he’s confident, and Hakyeon groans into their kiss as Taekwoon pulls one of those bitable thighs up against his hip, grinding his groin into his friend’s, not trying to find a rhythm yet, just teasing him under Eunyoung’s observation. She finds the contrast between Hakyeon’s sun-kissed skin and Taekwoon’s paler one fairly beautiful.

She wonders briefly when this sight has started to look so attractive instead of bizarre and a bit disgusting, when has she started to feel so aroused by it instead of suffering from the emotional pain it caused the first times… 

Maybe it was since the moment she realized Hakyeon was hers, truly hers, no matter of his mild bisexual tendencies – by now Eunyoung was sure it wasn’t just 'curiosity', the word her boyfriend used when he told her about his desire to have sex with Taekwoon. 

At that time she felt hurt, jealous, cheated, angry and extremely insecure, but she was so foolishly in love, selfless to the point of stupidity, she agreed to let Taekwoon into their bedroom without too much hesitation. _Heartache_ , yes, definitely, but no hesitation. It was awkward, it hurt, it was obscene, and still, when Hakyeon asked her again, and then again, she said yes every time. Then they’ve come to the point when sometimes it was her wishing for Taekwoon’s quiet but powerful presence with them at night. By then she decided that if she was together with the worst man ever, she might as well be just as bad.

It worked out surprisingly well eventually, this ‘physical friendship’ of theirs, as Taekwoon called it once during one of those rare times when he felt like opening himself to them enough to talk about this whole mess. Eunyoung got to know him better than ever, she got to like him more than ever, – kind of love him, even –, she was actually grateful for the turn of the events. 

Somehow it was Taekwoon, who showed them the real Hakyeon and the real Eunyoung, too, besides himself. She couldn’t really understand how, but they all become closer and her relationship with Hakyeon become better than ever, mostly because of more communication, honesty, and maybe a bit because she finally learned to be selfish if she needed to, all thanks to Taekwoon’s silent mediation. She learned a lot in these last months, about the boys, and even more about herself. She was still surprised how much she---

It’s Hakyeon’s whining that startles her back to reality. Her eyes widen as her brain catches up on the events on the king bed, in the middle of the room, not far from the chair she’s sitting on. 

One of Hakyeon’s hands is gripping the pillow under his head, hanging on for his dear life, the other is fisted in Taewoon’s hair, who is, _oh god,_ he is bending over Hakyeon’s lap, taking him in his mouth while fingering him, and _wow, just wow_. 

As much as Taekwoon was ready to give them almost everything by now, this was something nearly unimaginable up until their last time. That night he wordlessly decided to go down on Hakyeon out of the blue, making him a whimpering mess, getting a shot on his smirking face not even two minutes later. He explained only then that he always wondered why Hakyeon liked to do this to him so much. When Hakyeon actually had the nerve to ask with a shit-eating grin if this means he can expect more oral action in the future, Taekwoon simply nodded yes, and Eunyoung just rolled her eyes. 

Now she’s watching unblinking, almost moaning in time with is boyfriend sympathetically, because she knows exactly how sinful that mouth and tongue can be - she teased Hakyeon about it more than once when she felt naughty enough -, and _dear goodness,_ the noises Hakyeon is making, she just can’t… 

Apparently neither can Taekwoon, because he pulls off and climbs up to Hakyeon’s face, kissing him deeply to shut him up, but  
it doesn’t work. Hakyeon turns his head away, asking, _demanding_ Taekwoon to be inside him right this instant, because he can’t wait any longer, _he’s ready,_ almost pleading, and Eunyoung fondly thinks for the umpteenth time, that in contrast to what people would think if they knew about their affair, in this relationship the real bitch is her sweet boyfriend. 

Taekwoon smiles, he grabs one of the pillows, and places it strategically under Hakyeon’s waist. Taekwoon gives him a slow, calming kiss, caressing his cheek, then pulls away slightly to look into those shining, admiring eyes as he gets ready to enter him.

Eunyoung can’t contain herself anymore, she rises from the chair she’s been sitting on, and approaches the bed to join the boys. Although she respects the privacy of their moment, she just can’t help herself, because watching the painful bliss on Hakyeon’s face appears to be one of her kinks. As the boys take a little time to get used to the penetration, she climbs onto the bed. Hakyeon looks up at her at the shift of the mattress, smiling, and she smiles back, giving him a reassuring kiss as Taekwoon moves a bit back to give her place to do so.

After a minute, Eunyoung pulls away, playfully ruffles Hakyeon’s hair, then turns to kiss Taekwoon too. It's uncomfortable in their current position, so Taekwoon sits up carefully, taking her with him, kissing her with so much passion she gasps against those soft lips. 

His hand leaves Hakyeon’s hips, his fingers run through Eunyoung’s hair, then stroking, caressing their way down on her neck. His hands dance over her breasts and down on her sides, to her thighs as she’s kneeling beside him. When they reach her knee, they start to go upwards again, this time sliding under her short silk nightdress, and Taekwoon moans at the realization of the lack of her underwear, or maybe it comes from Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon, who is wriggling his hips impatiently, making small noises, because the love of her life, that bastard, kind of still thinks it’s all about him. But it’s not. Not for a good while. It’s for the three of them, for each of them. 

Taekwoon laughs, ending the kiss, it’s quiet and short, but it’s still a vocal laughter, heard from him so rarely, and Eunyoung finds it absolutely adorable. They share a plotting glance between them, then Eunyoung straddles Hakyeon’s waist, leaning over him, giving him the attention he wants, placing kisses here and there, playing with his nipples, and his moans make her tingle.

Hakyeon actually mewls as she guides him into herself, and she sighs, resting her head on her boyfriend’s chest, while enjoying the throbbing inside her as well as the touch of two pairs of caressing hands on her arms, back, and legs, those gentle kisses in her hair, on her forehead, on the side of her face. 

After a few peaceful moments, Taekwoon’s hands pull her up carefully until she’s sitting again, staring into Hakyeon’s somewhat clouded eyes, and she suspects she must look the same. Hakyeon takes her hand, brings it to his lips to peck her knuckles, then intertwines their fingers and never lets go. Not even when Taekwoon practically caresses the nightdress off her, using the silk to stimulate her. As the fabric comes to rest around their joint hands on the sheets, Taekwoon makes the first move of the evening that really counts.

Hakyeon’s eyes slip close, his face is pure delight, and Eunyoung watches him, every twitch of his expression. Even though they don’t have space for big movements, every gasp and quiet moan and sigh arouses her further. Hakyeon’s body transfers Taekwoon’s short, but deep and powerful thrusts into her, and only when Hakyeon’s other hand slides up her thigh to settle on her waist does she realize that she’s moving her hips too. 

Taekwoon sneaks one arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. He's hugging her close, playing with her breasts again, kissing her shoulder, up her neck, to her lips. He pushes his tongue on her mouth, effectively stealing her attention from her boyfriend, and she’s kissing back, willing to fully integrate him into their lovemaking. Her free hand leaves Hakyeon’s chest to reach up around Taekwoon’s neck to massage his nape. He’s so sensitive to this touch, a shudder runs over his spine, and his following, particularly hard thrust makes Hakyeon throw his head back against the pillow, crying out, then panting heavily as the next thrust hits him exactly on the same spot.

“Watch him.” Taekwoon whispers in her ear, and Eunyoung wouldn’t look away even if she could, forgetting to feel disappointed as Hakyeon’s fingers leave her lap to grab Taekwoon’s hand, fingertips turning white as he grips both their hands so hard it hurts. 

She pries her hand free, but when Hakyeon looks up at her confusedly, she smiles at him, which turns into a mischievous grin as she brings his boyfriend’s hand up to lick his palm and pull his fingers in her mouth, sucking on them suggestively. When she tongues the meeting point between his index and middle fingers, combined with Taekwoon’s sure moves inside him, Hakyeon’s brain seems to shortcut and his body goes wild. He writhes, his hips dictating a fast speed, and they let him, both leaning over a bit to give him space. 

Eunyoung watches him, stares even, as he trembles, on his face is the most erotic grimace she’s ever seen, his eyes rolled back, and he’s muttering, he _can’t, he just can’t…_

She wants to kiss him, to give him the final touch he needs, but then Taekwoon says his name, and Hakyeon looks at him over her shoulder, held captive by Taekwoon’s eyes, and for a few moments everything seems to stand still.

“Come” Taekwoon tells him then, stressing his word with a well-aimed, firm thrust, and Eunyoung can't help but clench down. Hakyeon actually screams as he comes, his back bowing off the bed in an impossibly high arch, then he falls back on the mattress, hips still moving, a bit slower and tiredly now, but it’s enough for Eunyoung. She’s moaning, the sight, the voices, the feelings are all too much for her now. She doesn’t really need Taekwoon’s gentle fingers between her legs, but she’s grateful for them nevertheless, as they caress her into ecstasy.

She blacks out just for a second, falling on Hakyeon, who’s ready to catch her. He strokes her back, pressing soft kisses into her hair, and when she feels Taekwoon leaning over her, she opens her eyes just in time to see as he muffles his groan against Hakyeon’s lips during his orgasm. He rests his forehead on Eunyoung’s shoulder until he can catch his breath, then gently rolls them all to the side, so Hakyeon won’t be crushed under them anymore.

For a while they are all basking in the afterglow just the way they happened to fall to bed, limbs all over each other. Hakyeon laughs and groans and laughs again for no particular reason as he manages his aching body to his side, looking at Eunyoung, who is rubbing her eyes, and Taekwoon, who lays so motionless, only his occasional sighs give away that he’s still alive.

Eunyoung takes a glance on the boys on both of her sides and absentmindedly thinks she wouldn’t really mind marrying both of them. Apparently she said it out loud, because Hakyeon laughs again and Taekwoon chuckles too. 

He turns to his side as well and throws his arm around both Eunyoung and Hakyeon, hugging them both with a small smile on his lips, and Eunyoung feels happy.


End file.
